


It takes time

by MinnesotaSnowWolf21



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Comedy, Fluff, Found Family, Multi, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Scent Marking, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Werewolves, past M-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnesotaSnowWolf21/pseuds/MinnesotaSnowWolf21
Summary: Dream is looking for a new pack to join when he stumbles across this strange looking pack that seems to be a group of random people thrown together with nothing in common.even with its unorthodox ways, it seems to be doing really well for itselfSo Dream decides to hang around for a bit and see how things go, and the pretty omega he gets to see every day is just the cherry on top
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 138
Kudos: 716





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! so this is my first time writing a fanfic on ao3 and it's my first one that I've written in a while so my grammar might be slightly off. 
> 
> Though I am trying to work on it so once I'm not rusty anymore it will probably start getting better 
> 
> I don't think its that bad but I will probably read this back in the morning and hate it
> 
> but I hope you enjoy!!!!!

The pack looked happy, all of them were gathered in an open field. Some were gathering supplies while others looked to be either practicing fighting or play fighting in their wolf forms; it was hard to tell from where Dream stood just behind the tree line, Where he had finally built up the courage to get closer. 

He had been watching the pack for quite some time now, to see if he wanted to join this one and if there was ever going to be an opportunity to do so. The group seemed peaceful most of the time. Dream could sometimes hear small fights and arguments between the pack members when they disagreed on something small. Like if one of the pups, called Tommy, had taken his older brother Techno’s ax and hid it, or when Niki the baker/cook was trying to figure out who had stolen the bread she had spent so painstakingly long-on. But otherwise, everything seemed peaceful.

The pack also didn’t seem that old. With their oldest member being in his late 30’s, it was most definitely on the younger side for a pack. The youngest member that dream could spot was a 10-year-old named Fundy, and he is the son of an unmarked omega called Wilbur. 

Almost everyone in the pack either was in their early 20s or wasn’t presented yet. The only outlier to this was their leader, that Dream had heard either be called dad or Phil by the rest of the group. From what Dream could tell they weren’t all Phil’s children. Only three of them were the leader's actual children. The three children being the twins' Techno and Wilbur and the 16-year-old, unpresented, pup, Tommy. 

The twins appear to be in their early 20s with Techno presenting as an Alpha and Wilbur an Omega. Wilbur is the healer of their pack and Techno seems to be the 2nd in command though this confused Dream a little bit because Phil seems to present as Beta. 

Even though it is very young, the pack seems to be extremely strong. Even with a Beta leader the pack functions perfectly fine. Though this is probably because they seem to respect Phil and trust him to take care of them.

As Dream expected with a pack so young, there weren’t many bonded mates. From what Dream could see there was a polyamorous bond between three of the Betas in the pack and one Alpha/Omega bond. The poly bond was between a 3rd in command warrior called Sapnap and two gatherer/caretaker wolves called Quackity and Karl. 

The other bond is between The baker Niki and The warrior trainer Puffy. This bond didn’t seem to be an official one just yet, though it did look like it was getting there. It was more of the trainer trying to court the baker more than anything, and sometimes failing miserably to be flirty which just made Niki laugh.

There were a few others in the pack like the gatherer and archer called Eret and the warrior Punz, but everyone else in the pack was still considered a pup. The pups were all mostly between 16 and 17 with the youngest being Fundy at 10. All the pups spent most of their days in their wolf except for when they had to do their small jobs around the territory.

Dream didn’t pay much attention to the pups unless they were helping around the older members. What he knew about the pups was kind of limited. The only pup Dream knew a lot about was Tommy, though there were three other pups. 

A tall and lanky one called Ranboo that when he was in wolf form, his fur was split stark white and black straight down the middle of his whole body, and when he shifted his hair was the same. He was apprenticing under Wilbur to also become a healer and always carried a book with him.

The next was a shorter boy called Tubbo that was best friends with Tommy. If you lost one of the boys you would always find them with the other. This caused problems a lot of problems though because Tubbo’s job around the pack is helping Niki in the kitchen, which Tommy is strictly banned from. 

This lead to a hilarious moment that would have caused Dream to completely blow his cover from laughing so hard. The moment being Niki finding Tommy completely covered in flour in her kitchen and her picking the tall boy, that is nearly a foot taller than her, over her shoulder and throwing him in the creek right next to the camp while trying to find a way to cuss him out without actually cussing him out.

The Last pup was called Purpled. This was the pup that dream knew the least about all he knew was that he was training to be a warrior, which dream didn’t feel fit the pup at all. Though when he saw the kid training with Sapnap one day, and he completely beat his ass. Dream quickly took back that assumption

Then there was George. George had caught Dream’s eye the first time he saw him hanging out with Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity. He had looked astonishing. The first time Dream saw him, George had just been getting back from a swim in the creek with his other pack members. His hair was wet and the water droplets drying on his body made him glow slightly, Dream thought he was beautiful.

The following days' Dream kept trying to find George around the pack but never could, he would only catch small glimpses of him entering and exiting either Niki’s Bakery or the Packhouse.

The only time Dream was able to get a really good look at George, was when he had finally spotted him practicing archery with Eret. George had looked so focused on where he wanted the arrow to land that it mesmerized Dream into forgetting that he was trying to be stealthy, and he almost made a loud noise that would have surely gotten him caught.

After Dream’s first sighting of George, he wouldn’t have cared what his secondary gender was, but the fact that George was an Omega made everything ten times better. When Dream got the chance he was going to start trying to court this Omega. 

Right now though Dream had to set that aside because in the next few days Dream was going to try and make the first few attempts at trying to contact the pack to see if he could join.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update this till this weekend but I tried to get the chapter up as quick as I can with it still being good, so I hope you enjoy!!!

When George woke up, light was already pouring into his room. He slowly sat up in his bed and stretched.

Seems the day had already started without him. 

George sluggishly pulled himself out of bed and walked over to his dresser to pull out some clothes that he was fine with getting dirty. After he got dressed he slowly exited his room with a big yawn and walked down the stairs and over to the Packhouse kitchen.

The Packhouse wasn’t small by any means, but with so many people living there, it could feel crowded. Everyone except George, Phil, and Puffy all shared a room, and the only reason George wasn’t sharing a room was that his old roommate Sapnap, moved into the room his mates had already been sharing. 

The people who shared rooms in the house were kind of the obvious ones. With Tubbo and Tommy sharing a room on the top floor along with Purpled and Ranboo, Techno and Wilbur, and George having his own room. 

The bottom floor consisted of Eret and Punz sharing the room closest to the front door because they were the ones that usually take the early parol shifts. The room next to Punz and Eret’s belonged to Puffy, and the room across from hers was Phil’s. 

The room farthest away from everyone else's belonged to the only official bond in their pack. It had originally only belonged to Karl and Quackity, and the reason it was far away was that they were the two loudest members of the pack. Now, there's a different reason for why their room is the farthest away.

Niki was the only member of the pack that was on pack grounds that didn’t live in the house. Before it was because they had no room, but once Sapnap moved into his mate's room, Niki could have moved in with George. Though Niki and George talked it out and agreed that they would stick to their own spaces, with Niki staying in her Bakery and George getting a room to himself.

As George finds himself at the bottom of the steps, he turns right and tiredly walks into the kitchen.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty, 11:45 new record!”

“Shut the fucking hell up Sapnap.” George declared tiredly, slowly looking up from where he had plopped himself down at the island counter. 

“Well looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!” Karl laughed loudly, and Quackity soon joined him in the obnoxiously, too loud, laughter that hurt George’s ears.

“Could one of you at least be useful and get me a coffee or something.”

“No can do! we got a pack meeting at 12 today because Phil wants to talk about something.” Sapnap informed the still dead to the world looking, George.

“Can I at least get breakfast first?” 

“Nope, not enough time! You wasted all morning sleeping so your just gonna have to wait till lunch.” 

“But you know Phil will end up talking for hours and we won’t be able to get lunch till like 3!” Whined a still very tired George 

“Welp sucks to suck, let's get going!”

The group of four started to make their way out of the house still dragging behind the tired George. After a longish walk across the field, they finally made it to the big campfire that they have set up for special events, or when they have to have pack meetings, like this one. 

They seemed to be the last to arrive. All the pups were gathered on one of the big logs with Wilbur sitting on the end next to Fundy. Techno and Phil looked to be discussing something that would probably be going to pertain to the meeting at hand. Punz and Eret were lazily talking waiting for the meeting to begin, while Puffy and Niki were outright flirting. 

As the group of four slowly walked, Phil noticed them and called them over so he could start the meeting 

“So I called you all here today to discuss three main matters that are happening and then I’ll get out of your hair.” The sigh of relief that washed over the group of people was hilarious and made many of them start to chuckle.

“Do I really talk that long! Anyways the first matter at hand is that we have to start getting ready for the new full moon and Tubbo’s possible presentation ceremony. As all of you know werewolves can present anywhere on average from 15 years old to 18 and Tubbos turning 17 this December, so we got to be on the lookout for it. He can present anytime next month or not till next year, but remember that's not a rule. Wilbur presented a year early at 14 and a full month before his birthday.” Phil informed everyone. 

Phil was extra cautious about the pups presenting. After, when Phil wasn’t prepared for it, Wilbur presented at 14 and got knocked up by his then Alpha girlfriend Sally. After that incident, Phil has always been prepared for when one of the pups was going to present.

“Next order of business, I have been informed from our closest neighboring pack that they have been dealing with some rouge issues. They said not to be too alarmed yet but to keep on our feet and be prepared. I will probably try and up patrols a little bit more than we have because we have been getting a little lax. Though onto the last thing so I can get out of your hair. We got a lone wolf on our hands.”

The pack fell slightly silent with anticipation for what was to come. Would the wolf be joining or just passing through or maybe it was something they needed to worry about.

“The lone wolf left a note on our border trying to contact us, saying that he will be around and he may be looking to join. Though I'm not the one who found the note so I will let Techno tell you more about it.”

“As Phil said I found the note on the border this morning informing us about what he looks like and his intentions. In the note, he said he would be around the area and would contact us again soon. What he left in his description is that he is a taller, Alpha, male with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. If you see him don’t try and contact him yet until we see what his intentions are. And that is all” Techno said after he slowly turned and took a step back for Phil to step forward again.

“Okay everyone that's it for today, but I will quickly have a patrol go out to check the borders for any signs of the lone wolf or of the rouges.” Phil quickly stated and turned swiftly towards the last group to arrive

“And since you guys were the last to arrive and none of you had morning patrol, how about you guys go do it!” 

That statement was met by a large groan from the group and laughter from the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next update will probably be Sunday because I'm going roller skating for 6 hours on Saturday and 3 hours on Friday by the time I'm home I'm going to be too tired to write. so I will probably write it and edit it Sunday to have it out by sunday night


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a bit of a shorter one but since I got the day off from classes I wanted to write another one. 
> 
> I won't be able to update till Sunday now because I'm going roller skating Friday and Saturday but if I get the chance again I may end up writing another one, sooo we'll see!!

After the meeting was over, everyone quickly left to go get ready for lunch or to get back to what they were doing before. This left the group that was now tasked with patrol loitering around, trying to draw out having to get ready. George caved first. He stood up with a huff and started walking to the shed where he kept his archery stuff.

“You guys coming or what?” After a slight hesitance, the rest of the boys stood up and started to follow George over to the shed.

Once at the shed, George opened up the old wooden door and immediately spotted his favorite bow and quiver. He quickly grabbed the quiver and slung it across his body, then picked up his bow feeling the weight of it in his hand before noticing the old hunting knife that he must have left in here the last time he was on patrol. The knife was kept in a small pouch that had a belt that was meant to go around the thigh. 

Right after George had picked it up he started to hear the voices of his friends finally start approaching, so he quickly attached the belt to his thigh and hurried out to meet them there.

“Took you guys long enough,” George said as he walked out of the shed and looked over to the boys in question. “So what were you guys talking about?”

“We were talking about how we’re all just gonna patrol in wolf form to get it done quicker if you want to join us?” Sapnap told George inquisitively

“Yeah it's been a while and I wanted to stretch my legs again, and I figured we probably won’t a chance anytime soon to do it with everything that's happening right now,” Karl interjected, slightly bouncing on his feet excitedly waiting for the chance to run again.

“Naw, I think I’m good. I don’t really like shifting too much unless I have to."

“C’mon Georgy, you only don’t like shifting because you hate the fact that your wolf’s smaller than ours!” Quackity teased slowly pointing an accusatory finger at George. George did an annoyed little huff and turned around to start walking down the path towards the edge of their territory. 

“Nope, my wolf’s bigger than your’s 'Big Q’, So hope you guys have fun on your run.” George shouted over his shoulder with a quick wave, and as George was walking away he heard Quackity mumble to himself “that's not the reason I’m called ‘Big Q’.” which George chuckled at.

George kept walking down the path he had started on till he reached the edge of their pack's territory. After a moment of indecision, he decided to walk left along the border.

On his walk, he didn’t really find anything strange. All he found so far was a couple of scent trails of a deer, 3 rabbits, and a really pissed off smelling raccoon that had traces of skunk spray still in its scent. Even though George wasn’t in his wolf form he still had his strong sense of smell, even if it was slightly dampened.

Then it hit him, a really strong scent trail. It was of another werewolf that wasn’t part of the pack. It seemed that this was probably the trail that the lone wolf kept using so he wouldn’t leave multiple paths. Though right now it smelled freshly walked over. So George decided to follow it.

He quickly but stealthily followed the path in the direction that was the strongest. The trail led him directly to the border of their territory and George hesitated for a second. 

Was his curiosity really going to get the better of him? But it seems his body decided that for him, as he was already 3 steps past the border and moving quickly to keep tracking the path.

The scent was definitely getting stronger the farther down the trail he went, and before George knew it he stumbled upon a small clearing with some basic camping materials laid out around it. The area definitely looked lived in, with the tent still unzipped, a decent size cooler open, and a small fire burning with a small pot hanging over it.

It seemed George was doing this a lot, but without thinking, he slowly made his way into the small campsite. It definitely smelled like an Alpha lived there. Not in a bad way, but every item in the camp had a strong, possessive smell coming off them like the Alpha spent the time to scent every single one of his items.

As George was exploring the campsite, he wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings. So the Alpha that was leaning against the tree next to where George had walked in went unnoticed. Once George had finally had enough with snooping around, he turned to leave and finally spotted him.

“Hey there cutie, I don’t think you're supposed to be here.” George's head popped up at the noise and at that sentence George's mind finally clicked to what he was doing and tried to bolt, but Dream was faster. He quickly grabbed George and boxed him in against a tree. Making sure that George couldn’t easily slip out.

“Where do you think you’re going, we're going to sit here and have a little chat.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun rollerskating after my first time back in 2 months! and here is the chapter!

Dream had been sitting in his camp when he had smelled George quickly approaching. He had figured that eventually one of them would get curious of the new stranger and try to check him out. He just didn’t think that it would be George 

When he had been watching him, George didn’t seem like the impulsive type. All Dream had seen from George was him being constantly meticulous about everything he did. Like the way he would pull his bow back and wait for the exact right moment to shoot, or when he was practicing simple hand to hand combat with Sapnap and he wouldn’t let him stop until he had it perfect. George was cautious, that was one thing Dream knew.

So George being the first one curious enough to try and find him was slightly shocking, though Dream didn’t mind. 

Dream quickly stood up and exited his small camp from the side, so he could loop around to the main entrance and cut off George’s main escape route. Once Dream had made it back to the entrance George was already inside. 

George looked to be just checking things out. He didn’t seem to be looking for him at all, which just made it all the easier for Dream to watch from the side. 

Dream watched as George slowly made his way around the small campsite. Dream didn’t have much stuff. The last pack he had been in he had left quickly and on bad terms, so he just had the basic items he had on him at the time and some other items he was able to find along the way. But he was proud of everything he had. Sometimes he thinks he overdid it with the scenting, but then he remembers that they’re his items and he has to do whatever it takes to keep them that way. 

Even though Dream was enjoying watching George look at every item he owned like it was a new mystery, he was starting to get bored. He wanted to see what George was here for and maybe scare him a little bit for touching others things without permission. So he decided to make himself known

“Hey there cutie, I don’t think you're supposed to be here.” The look on George’s face was priceless, it took everything in Dream not to laugh. The look reminded him of when Niki had caught Tommy trying to steal a couple of cookies that she had baked for Ranboo after he had made his first successful medicine without any help from Wilbur. 

Once George seemed to snap out of the ‘caught red-handed’ look, he immediately tried to bolt. He made it a couple of steps before hesitating about which way he should go, and that's when Dream got him. Dream quickly grabbed George and pinned him to the tree before swiftly turning him around so they were facing each other. 

“Where do you think you’re going, we're going to sit here and have a little chat.” Dream smirked. Once George saw that smirk, the wriggling started. George’s limbs were flying everywhere, his arms pushing and punching trying to get Dream as far away from him as possible. But it was all in vain.

Dream finally had enough of George's useless struggle and decide to put an end to it.

“Would you STOP! I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to have a little talk.” After hearing that George froze for a sec before lowering his arms to his side. He was still tense but not fighting anymore.  
“See that's better, now how about we just move to si- God Dammit! you little shit!” Dream screamed as George had taken the knife that he had attached to his thigh and stabbed it into Dreams.

George took this opportunity to run and he ran fast, but even with his hurt leg Dream wasn’t that far behind. Dream had decided that the best course of action was to shift and see if he could catch up to George better that way. 

Dream got as close as he could and quickly reached out biting down on the quiver that was slung over George's back and roughly through him to the ground. Once George was lying on the ground, Dream hurriedly went to tower over him before flopping down on top of him.

“What the Fuck! Get off of me!” George shouted, but Dream didn’t move. He was going to lay here until George calmed down enough to actually talk to him. If that meant having to lay his 230lbs blond wolf body on top of the smaller boy for a couple of hours, he didn’t mind. Dream was just glad that his wolf had superior healing compared to his human body, or else that stab wound would be a pain in that ass. 

After about 15 minutes of screaming and shouting from George, he had just started to calm down. Whether it be from the lack of oxygen getting into his lungs from an over 200lbs wolf laying on top of him or just straight exhaustion, George was finally quiet.

Slowly Dream looked up at George, putting his long nose to rest against the other’s chin. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” George stated monotony, his voice still very rough from shouting. Dream decided that he had tortured this man enough and sat up.   
“What, are you finally letting me go now?” George questioned, but Dream just stayed silent waiting for George to stand up. Once the Archer was on his feet Dream got behind him and started nudging him in the direction of his camp.

“Really? You want me to go back there?” Dream just nodded and kept nudging him back towards the camp. “Fine, fine I’m going!” George then started walking back towards the small campsite.

Once there Dream motioned for George to sit on one of the logs near the fire. George sat down reluctantly before the Alpha quickly walked over to his tent, poked his head inside, and came out with a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt. 

Dream quickly walked over to behind a tree and shifted. He swiftly changed into his new clothes before returning to where he left George.

“You know you made me destroy a pair of my clothes chasing after you.”

“Well, you didn’t have to chase me!” George quickly stated 

“Where's the fun in that! So why did you come all the way out here, past your pack territory may I add, to visit little old me.” 

“Found your trail for getting in and out of our territory and decided to follow it,” George said, his voice still sounding pretty raspy from all the screaming he did. That wouldn’t do at all. Dream reached over to his thermos of purified water and handed it to George.

“How do I know it's not poisoned?” George questioned cautiously. Dream grabbed it, took a quick swig then handed it back to George. “Nevermind I don’t want it anymore.”

“Just drink it you wuse.” 

“But now it has Alpha germs.” Dream chuckled at that, but still encouraged George to take at least a sip of the water and once he did they got back to the conversation at hand.

“So, I never got your name.” George hesitantly started 

“Well, you never asked.”

“Soooo, what is it?”

“And why should I tell you such vital information?” Dream questioned jokingly

“Because you dragged me back here and we have to talk about something.”

“Fine fine, My name is Dream and I happen to already know yours, George.” This caused George to pause.

“Why do you know my name?”

“You guys really aren’t as quiet as you think you are. Just from listening the slightest bit closely, I would know who more than half of you are.”

“Fair point.” They sat in somewhat of an awkward silence for a second not knowing where the conversation was going, until Dream thought of something.

“So, it's um almost lunchtime and I'm guessing you haven’t eaten yet so do you just want to eat here?” Dream asked before George without even thinking nodded his head yes.

“I didn’t get a chance to eat breakfast today so I’m starving.”

“Good, because I have a rabbit cooking that I caught earlier and it should be done soon.” Dream stated before going to check on the aforementioned rabbit. They soon fell into a comfortable silence as Dream divvied up their food onto random plates. 

It wasn’t as awkward as George thought it would be, it was nice. Once they were done eating Dream picked up the plates and set them aside before he started talking again.

“So do you want me to walk you back to your territory now?” Dream asked because there wasn’t much of a path to his campsite from the pack, it was mostly just a scent trail and since they had been running around it probably got messed up.

“Um, yeah that would be nice.” 

So they quickly gathered up George’s things like his bow and hunting knife, which Dream unconsciously scented both of and if George noticed he didn’t say anything. Soon they left as Dream tried to lead the archer back to his pack.

Once they reached the pack border they said their goodbyes and Dream watched the Omega walk back in to be greeted by his pack. Once he turned around to head back he heard over his shoulder something being shouted at George of something along the lines of ‘where the hell were you and why do you smell like that!?’ which made Dream smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one with either be up tomorrow or Tuesday we will see up either in the next chapter or the one after that I have something big planned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little shorter chapter but it's setting up for something bigger that is going to happen in an upcoming chapter so stay tuned!!!

As soon as George broke the tree line to return to his pack he heard it. A very loud and annoyed Sapnap running up to him, to most likely scream his ear off for disappearing.

“Where were you!! I was looking everywhere for you and you even missed lunch- wait… why do you smell like that?!” George paused, they both quickly took a sniff of the air and knew exactly what it was. The smell of a strong Alpha wolf that didn’t belong to their pack. Sapnap’s face instantly changed from a face of worry and anger to a face of utter disbelief and glee.

“George the ‘I don’t think I want a mate’, George the ‘why would I ever date an Alpha, they smell like shit and our too possessive’ and the George that is so emotionally constipated that it took 6 months for him to finally reciprocate a hug from me after we first met, comes back after an hour of being god knows where smelling like he hooked up with a random Alpha out in the wood!!!!”

“We didn’t hook up!” George says trying to defend himself

“Like that makes it better… Soooo who are they- Wait! is it the lone wolf that Phil warned us about!?” 

“Maybe… but nothing happened between us and everything was fine. I just happened to find his scent trail that he used to get into our territory while patrolling and followed it. I found his camp and looked around for a while until he came back. Then I realized I probably shouldn’t be there and tried to bolt but he caught me, he tried to talk to me but I freaked and stabbed him in the leg with my hunting knife. He chased after me for a little while in wolf form before catching me and bringing me back to his camp. Then he offered me lunch and we just talked for a while.”George tried to explain everything so his best friend wouldn’t jump to any wild accusations, but Sapnap just stared at George in bewilderment and disbelief.

“I knew you played hard to get but dammmnn, You Stabbed him in the leg!!!”

“I DO NOT play hard to get!! And I stabbed him in self-defense, and once he shifted it basically disappeared anyways.” George tried to reason. “Let's just head back to the packhouse. I want to get a shower before anyone else smells me and starts making fun” He said as He swiftly turned to leave the conversation before Sapnap could come up with any more questions.

“Don’t think this is over!!! We're talking about this later!” The Beta screamed after his best friend. George quickly sped up his walking to a jog both to hurry away from the other and to get in the shower as fast as possible.

~

After a couple of days, everything finally blew over for the most part. Though that was because the chaos had just begun. 

Everyone in the pack was preparing for the full moon that was going to be happening in less than a week and Phil had also gotten some more news from their neighboring pack, that the rogues were soon going to be considered a threat if things didn’t calm down after the full moon. 

Those weren’t the only things though. A lot of the pack members kept being drawn over to one of the soon to be presented pups, Tubbo and it seemed to slowly be getting on his nerves. 

The protective instinct of the pack made them all keep trying to seek out one of their soon to be even more vulnerable. No matter how much he tried to hide. The attention wasn’t just from the older members either, it was also from the other pups.

When Tubbo was hiding in his room Ranboo would poke his head in every couple of minutes to make sure he was okay, and when he would hang out outside, Fundy would always be trailing after him. Purpled was much easier to deal with though but seemed just as frustrating. When Tubbo had the chance to spar he would always choose either Purpled or Tommy spar with, but when he was fighting with Purpled it seemed like he was taking it way too easy on him and he kept asking if he was alright every time Tubbo messed up slightly.

But the worst was Tommy. Before, it was still very rare to find one of them without the other, but now it was impossible. Everywhere he went Tommy followed him. The second he woke up, Tommy was also up. When he went over to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Tommy was there. Every meal Tubbo was at he was right next to him. This wasn’t something out of the blue, they usually spent most of their time together. They were best friends after all, but it was getting a bit obsessive. 

Tommy followed him everywhere, practically glued at the hip. The only time Tommy wasn’t right next to him was when Tubbo was working. Tubbo loved working at the bakery with Niki and now it was his only time of peace and quiet. He knows his best friend’s just worried about him but it’s starting to get annoying. 

He’s going to be the first Omega to present in the pack since Wilbur, the other Omegas in the pack were already presented when they came to the pack.

It was going to be a big deal and he knew it, but all the extra attention just made him scared and annoyed. Though now that he was here at the Bakery, he finally got some peace and quiet to just bake and hang out with Niki. Though that peace and quiet were soon interrupted by Niki frantically digging around in the pantry after doing the same to the refrigerator just moments before.

“No No No… dang, it! I thought I had some, that sucks.”

“Whatcha looking for Niki?” Tubbo asked questioningly 

“Ah Sorry, I promised Puffy I was going to make her some blueberry muffins for a picnic we’re planning on going on.”

“Well do you want me to go pick some? I’m just getting done here with the bread and it will take a while to rise so I have some extra time.” Tubbo offered. He honestly would love to be able to be alone for a little while even if that meant having to pick berries.

“If you can that would be great.”

“Absolutely, anything for you Niki!” He said as he took off his flour-covered apron. Tubbo quickly grabbed a basket and was out the door and into the woods toward the blueberry bushes as fast as he could so he wouldn’t be spotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will either be tomorrow or Thursday but then I'm going to be roller skating on Friday and Saturday again. so the 7th chapter won't be up till at least Sunday


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lot shorter chapter because I didn't have much time to write with school and my crippling Stardew valley addiction. Though the next chapter is going to be a lot longer!! It won't be out till either Sunday night or Monday but watch for it

Tommy had been trying his hardest to stay within eyeshot of Tubbo. He didn’t know why but he felt like something was off. It was probably just the fact that his best friend was going to finally present and he wanted to be there to protect and support him when it happened.

Though for the first time in a little over a week, he had let Tubbo out of his sight; and the anxiety was getting to him. He knew Tubbo was safe, Tommy had left him with Niki himself, but that didn’t mean he still wasn’t worried.

The reason Tommy wasn’t waiting outside the Bakery like he usually did, was because of stupid George. Puffy had suggested while they were training, that he should try to learn accuracy and not rely on brute force. So she suggested that Tommy should train with George on bowmanship. Tommy hated this. 

The only time George and Tommy’s schedules met up was during the time Tubbo was working. So Tommy couldn’t keep an eye on Tubbo. They were only planning on doing this training till the new moon, but every session felt like forever in Tommy’s eyes.

After about an hour of practice, which consisted of Tommy missing more than half of his shots. George finally let him have a break.

“10 minutes, Go say hi to Tubbo and Niki for me and bring me back something will ya.” Tommy was almost all the way across the field on his way to the Bakery by the time George finished.

Tommy was at the Bakery in record time, immediately barging in, completely ignoring the NO TOMMY sign hung on the door. He quickly looked around trying to spot his friend with no luck, at that moment his mind started jumping to horrendous thoughts about where he was. Though before his mind got too far Niki interrupted him.

“Tommy, you know you're not supposed to be in here.”

“I know I know, but where is he?!” Tommy said with slight panic seeping into his voice.

“Don’t worry, he just went out to pick some berries for me. He should probably be getting back pretty quick, so unless George wants you back, you can sit outside and wait.” Niki tried to reassure the panicked boy. It seemed to work slightly.

“I actually have to get back, but when Tubbo comes back can you tell him to at least comeover and see me for a sec?”

“Yeah, sure I will!” Niki said before quietly whispering under he breathe “and he says Tubbo’s the clingy one”

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing, do you need anything else from me?”

“Oh yeah one more thing, George asked me to bring him something back.” Niki pondered the question for a second before quickly deciding on giving one of the extra cupcakes she made as a test batch. She put two of the cupcakes in a little brown bag before handing it to Tommy.

“You better get back soon before George uses you as target practice.” Tommy swiftly ran for the door shouting over his shoulder his thanks.   
He made it back to George pretty fast. Not as fast as he left but fast. Though even after Niki had assured him that Tubbo would come over to see him as soon as he got back, his anxiety still stayed strong. 

They practiced for an hour more without any sight of Tubbo and George could tell something was off with Tommy.

“You’re just getting worse every time you shoot, I can tell somethings on your mind so speak up.” 

“Tubbo wasn’t at the Bakery when I went to visit.”

“Well, where was he?”

“Niki said she sent him out to go get her some berries and that he would be back soon, She promised to send him over the second he got back but he’s not here!” Tommy hurriedly stated like he was trying to get it all out in one breathe.

“Well fuck, maybe we should go ask Nik- WHat the fuck!!” George belted as he saw what looked to be a nearly unconscious, newly presented, Tubbo stumbling past the tree line, a couple dozen yards away. Tommy’s head immediately snapped to where George was looking and bolted into action.

Tommy made it to Tubbo just a second before he collapsed. He caught him and slowly lowered him to the ground. At a second glance, all his clothes were roughed up and he had a weird smell coming off him. It wasn’t just the smell of a presenting Omega. The smell was getting fainter and fainter by the second but it most definitely the smell of a very protective Alpha.

George was just a couple of seconds behind Tommy and when he made it he froze. Face going from shock to anger within a second.

“Tommy, get him to Wilbur,” George stated very pissed, and when Tommy decided to hesitate. George yelled “NOW” before he quickly turned and ran into the forest that Tubbo had just come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going roller skating again on Friday and Saturday and possibly Sunday but we will see about that one!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't post yesterday I went skating again and was wiped out afterwards, that made it 14 hours of roller skating this weekend and I'm tired but I've got the chapter right here!!!!

George burst through the tree line and immediately knew which way Tubbo came from. The scent from a newly presented pup is extremely strong, so he was surprised to even smell a whiff of anything else. George immediately recognized the other scent that he had smelled, and he was pissed.

The scent was from the Alpha that was living right outside their border. The scent being there was bad enough; he shouldn’t be touching anyone in the pack let alone a pup, but the scent didn’t smell right. It smelled just like when Dream had scented George, slightly possessive like he was trying to put a protective claim on the Omega.

Once George was on the path that Tubbo had come from he wasn’t stopping. He was running as fast as he could and he came upon the spot where the scent of Alpha was much stronger a lot quicker than he would have liked. The spot was less than a minute from the tree line and just out of sight. 

George hesitated for a second before hurriedly continuing down the path. The scents were still merged together along the whole path before George came upon the little area of berry bushes. The clearing smelt awful. It smelt of a terrified and confused Omega along with a very strong scent of forced calming that almost overpowered that of presenting Omega. 

George hurriedly took in the area when he noticed the basket. The basket that had Tubbo’s name printed across the side was laying tipped over, with blueberries spilling out of it. It was laying next to a tree that smelled strongly of the other Omega, almost too strongly; like the other had been pinned to it. At the realization George became enraged. 

He quickly tried to pick up the scent of which way the Alpha had gone. When George had picked it up he immediately started running down the trail as fast as he could. As he was running he had a passing thought that this would probably be quicker if he shifted, but he ignored it. 

George barely noticed when he passed over the border and that he was not in pack territory anymore. With his fast pace, he quickly came upon the Alpha’s campsite, barging right in a straight over to Dream who was sitting on a log next to the fire.

George angrily grabbed the collar of Dream’s shirt and with all his strength threw him to the ground before kneeling over him. Still grabbing his collar George roughly shook the bigger man under him before screaming

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!” Still in shock from how quickly it all happened Dream took a second to respond. George didn’t like that.

“WHAT DID YOU DO!?!” George shouted before roughly shaking Dream again.

“I didn’t do anything!!!”

“That's a bald-faced lie!! I can smell you all over him” George again started thrashing Dream around before stopping to stare him down waiting for his answer.

“If you would just calm down and let-”

“CALM DOWN! You want me to CALM DOWN! I don’t have to calm down because you are going to tell me exactly what you did right no-!” As he was ranting Dream got the upper hand and flipped them over before ripping George's hands off his shirt and pinning them to the ground.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!! LET ME GO!” George screamed at the top of his lungs before he started thrashing around, trying but failing to move the giant Alpha on top of him.

“Sh sh, it's okay, calm down, and then we can talk.” Dream said in what seemed to be the calmest voice he could muster. He was letting out a very strong calming scent, the same scent George had smelled back at the tree. Against his will, he started to calm down but his panic was still there. As soon as George feel silent Dream began to speak again

“See not that bad, now we can talk like civilized people,” Dream said before slowly releasing his grip on George's wrists. He sat up and George slowly followed. “Okay how about we move over to the logs and have a seat”

Hesitantly George stood up and moved over to the fire before having a seat. The area around them smelled of the overbearing calm that made George's head slightly foggy. Dream seemed to notice that George didn’t look fully there and quickly tried to clear the air.

“Sorry about that, I wanted you to calm down and I didn’t know a better or faster way to go about it.” George didn’t respond, still trying to come up with a coherent thought. “Hey George, You with me yet?”

“Hm, yeah sorry… wait! not sorry fuck you!” George’s mind had finally cleared enough to realize what exactly happened and his anger started to come back. The Alpha seemed to notice the Omega’s anger coming back and decided to quickly move the conversation along.

“I’m sorry alright! Now would you like to know what happened out there?” George didn’t give a verbal answer just a very quick curt head nod.

“Alright so, I was just doing my daily walk around inside the pack territory when I came upon the berry patch. I decided to grab some since I hadn’t had lunch yet. As I was doing that I heard someone coming so I decided to hide a couple of yards away and see what they were up to. That's when that pup of yours, Tubbo I think his name is, came running in and started picking a couple of berries. I was just about to leave when he started to look like he was about to faint. I quickly made it over to him before he dropped and leaned him against the nearest tree.” Dream paused to take a quick drink out of his thermos

“Since he didn’t recognize me he started to flail around and punch at me, so I panicked and pushed him against the tree to stop him from hurting himself. I don’t think he realized what was happening to him exactly because after that he really didn’t try to defend himself. After he calmed down slightly I slowly lowered him to the ground while letting out a calming smell. Once he finally calmed down I asked him if he was alright but he didn’t respond, so I decided to bring him to your pack. I didn’t want to get too close so I let him walk the last couple of yards himself before I booked it.” Dream explained, trying to keep a steady and calm voice through all of it

“And that's all that happened?” George questioned trying to make sure nothing else happened to one of the pack pups.

“Yes, that's all” George still seemed skeptical so Dream decided to add “You can just ask him once you go back to see I’m not lying!”

“That probably won’t work, most Omegas don’t remember their presentation at all except for maybe a few moments here or there,” George stated. George could barely remember his, other than the excruciating pain of his first heat and the flickers of his old pack mates taking care of him. And from his talks with the others, it seems to be the same.

“Oh… I didn’t know that.” At that George stood up to start to make his exit

“Well now you do, and if I hear that you actually did something to Tubbo I’m going to come back here and beat your ass.”

“I didn’t touch him that way!! What will it take for you to believe me?!” Dream exclaimed, shocked that George still thought he would do that to a pup.

“It still doesn’t make sense to me why Tubbo would smell so strongly of you if all you did was let off a calming scent around him.”

“I may have a scenting problem” Dream stated, there was a pause of silence before The Omega looked at him to carry on. “When I want to protect something that I see as mine I unconsciously scent it, and since I have been hanging around your pack for a while now I started seeing it as something to protect too.” 

“Well can you stop it?”

“It doesn’t work like that!” Dream tried to defend his unconscious habit.

“Fine fine, at least that mostly explains it, but I'm still going to be suspicious.”

“That's fine, you don’t have to trust me yet” Dream stated, and after The alpha was done talking George nodded his head and started to walk away, but then Dream quickly shouted, “Hey, do you need me to walk you home again?”

“Nah I’ve got it, you’ve done enough today.” and at that George turned his back to the Alpha once again before making his way back to his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will either be Wednesday or Thursday


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo I kind of got inspired and wanted to write another chapter tonight!!! so kind of like a double post! this one is defiantly a lot shorter than the last one but it's more of a different perspective/set up for the next chapter kind of chapter, but I enjoyed writing it!!

Tommy stood there in shock for a moment, he didn’t know exactly what was happening. All he knew right now was that his best friend was past out in his arms starting his first heat and George, the only adult in this situation, had freaked out about something and ran off into the woods. In other words, Tommy was freaking out. 

George had told him to get Tubbo to Wilbur, but he didn’t know where Wilbur was or how to even get Tubbo there. Lucky for him though some of the others heard George shout and started to make their way towards the noise. The people to notice the commotion were Purpled and Puffy, who had been training clear across the other side of the field. Once they were close enough to understand what was happening, Puffy burst into action, Purpled not far behind. She ran right up to them and slowly tried to shift Tubbo out of Tommy's arms and into hers, with no luck. 

“Hey, it’s ok, I can get him to Wilbur, but you need to let go of him first.” She tried to explain to the clearly terrified boy, that smelled more of presenting Omega now than he did of his neutral pup scent. Something in his mind must have clicked before tensely lifting his head to look at Puffy. Once he looked her in the eyes he just nodded before very slowly releasing his death grip on his best friend. Once Tommy had finally let go Puffy swiftly shifted Tubbo in her arms to a bridal carry, before turning to Purpled and stating “Go find Wilbur and notify him about the situation, and tell him to meet us in Tommy and Tubbo’s room, ok got it, now go!!”

They both watched as Purpled quickly took off towards the small medical tent that sat right next to Niki’s bakery. Puffy slowly stood up and gestured for Tommy to do the same. Once standing the shock seemed to where off of Tommy and the freak out began.

“Oh My Fucking God, Oh FUCK!! Fuck Fuck FUCK!! What are we going to do!?! WHat if something happened to him!! He seems too tired, Is he supposed to be this tired?! Fuck what do we do?!?!”

“Calm down, He is going to be just fine. Were going to get him inside, get him in bed, and let Wilbur do a quick check-up on him. Once we're done with that, you're going to explain to me what the fuck just happened, and where George ran off to.” Tommy nodded, the answer slightly calming his nerves, but not by much.

Puffy slightly adjusted Tubbo in her arms before starting the long walk back to the Packhouse. Every step of the way Tommy kept trying to stop to check on Tubbo, before swiftly being told to stop and keep moving.

They made it to the Packhouse, not before long, and quickly pushed open the front door that led into the hallway right next to the kitchen. As soon as they walked into the front foyer, the smell of presenting Omega immediately consumed the area, before it quickly took over the whole house. This caused many pack members to start gathering around the area to see if Tubbo was okay.

Once the smell reached his office, Phil immediately burst through the doorway and ran down the hall to go see the most vulnerable member of their pack. He made it over to the small crowd that was gathered around the group. Everyone was shouting orders to either go get things like water bottles, snacks, and blankets, while others were shouting to give them space. As soon as Phil entered the foyer everyone seemed to calm down, but all still showed their excitement and nerves.  
“Okay everyone, Just because this is all new and scary for some of us doesn’t mean we can’t be level-headed. Puffy, quickly go get him up to his room. Karl and Quackity, go get the extra blankets from the closet in your room. Punz, go warn Techno and Wilbur about what's happening. And Tommy, go take a shower, you smell so much like a presenting Omega I would think it was coming from you. Everyone else go back to what you were doing and try not to disturb Tubbo too much.”

“I actually already sent Purpled to go inform Wilbur about what’s happening, but Punz if you want can you go pick up some muffins or something for when he wakes up, I think he would enjoy it.” Puffy quickly added, Punz just nodded before heading towards the door. Once she got her answer, Puffy swiftly turned to run up the stairs, Tubbo still in her arms. 

Tommy was conflicted on if he should follow or not, but he decided to just shower downstairs rather than disturb everything that was happening upstairs. Once he was done, with a fresh change of clothes that he stole from his dad’s dresser, he stood hesitantly at the bottom of the stairs. Because the second he went up those stairs, he was gonna be bombarded with questions he didn’t even know the answer to. 

He slowly built up the courage before taking the first step knowing the second he reached the top something was going to change, he didn’t know what exactly, but something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will either hopefully be tomorrow or Thursday, but if not it will be next Sunday


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was on a writing kick this week so the third chapter in a row!!!

As Tommy reached the top of the stairs someone was already waiting for him. Puffy was leaning against the wall, next to his and Tubbo’s door. She gently motioned for him to come closer before turning to face the door. He walked up right next to her before letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“So…, how's he doing?” Tommy asked cautiously, his nerves starting to rise up again.

“He’s going to be just fine. Wilbur’s in there right now doing a quick check just to make sure, but he said everything looks normal so far. But enough about that for right now, How are you doing?” Puffy questioned finally looking Tommy in the eyes, her eyes showed great concern for the younger boy. This confused Tommy though

“Why would you want to know how I was doing? Nothing happened to me, so I'm just fine, I’m a big strong manly man.” Tommy said, letting off a slightly nervous laugh. Puffy just shook her head before responding

“You watched your best friend fall into probably the most vulnerable state he will ever be in for the rest of his life, and you're saying you're fine?”

“I didn’t watch him go into heat, we found him like that!”

“Like that’s even better!! Also, you found him?! Where the fuck was he?!?!” 

“I don’t know!! All I know was that when I checked the bakery Niki said he went to go pick some blueberries and that he should have been back soon!! But then like an hour later he walks out of the woods smelling like a random Alpha and George freaks out and runs!!!”

“HE SMELLED LIKE WHAT NOW!!” Puffy screamed which alerted both the pack leader and medic.

“Hey Hey calm down, what's happening?” Phil quickly questioned, trying to understand what was happening that made Puffy so upset.

“Tommy, go ahead and tell them what you just told me!” There was a pause as all three heads snapped to Tommy. Their angry and questioning gazes bore into him and made him feel slightly insecure.

“Well... when he came out of the woods, he um… smelt like some random Alpha. It was weird because I think George recognized the smell and he immediately bolted towards where Tubbo came from.” Everyone fell silent at the answer, their rage boiling under the surface. Phil turned towards Wilbur and nodded towards Tubbo’s door. Wilbur quickly understood and went to continue his check-up on Tubbo. Once Wilbur was gone, Phil turned back to Tommy.

“We're going to go talk about this more in my office, Puffy you're welcome to come but I would prefer if you went out to go tell Techno to go find George. I don’t want something to happen to him.” Phil said sternly before gesturing at Tommy to follow him.

Phil quickly walked down the stairs with Tommy right on his heels. They turned down the main hall and stopped in front of the door to Phil’s office. The door was slightly better quality than the rest of the doors in the house, specifically made to keep most of the noise out. 

Phil slowly pushed open the door before gesturing for Tommy to enter first. Tommy had many memories in this room. Whether it be jumping between the two older couches in wolf form as a little pup, or him and Wilbur jamming out to the mp3 player that Will got on the yearly trip to the nearby town. Tommy wasn’t allowed on that trip until he presented, but Techno always told him it was usually just a giant supply run.

Phil gestured for Tommy to take a seat on the couch farthest from the door, before taking a seat himself. There was an awkward silence for a couple of moments, both of them building up the courage to speak and also pushing down their emotions. 

“So…, do you want to tell me what happened today?” Phil questioned hoping to prompt any information he hadn’t already gotten out of his son. 

“I already said everything I know!” 

“And that's okay, but I just want to make sure there's nothing you forgot about.”

“Well, I didn’t!!”

“Okay then, how about we talk about the sleeping arrangement for the next week?” Phil knew this wasn’t a fight he wanted to take. Even with his sons all being different in many ways, the one thing they all had in common was their stubbornness. So changing the conversation was probably the best course of action. Tommy responded with a slow ‘sure’ before letting Phil continue.

“So for this week, I think it would probably be for the best if you and Wilbur switched rooms. That way Will can keep an eye on Tubbo and you won’t be overwhelmed.”  
“That's fi-” Tommy was about to say before being interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Phil said a quick ‘come in’ before the door was swiftly pushed open to reveal a huffing Techno standing there.

“Um.. sorry to interrupt, but George is back and I think you're gonna want to see this.” Both males on the couch quickly stood up and headed for the door.

~

As George made it through the tree line, he saw a lot of his pack mates sitting outside the house. Some were on the porch others were laying in the grass. Eret looked to be fanning a towel near the front door trying to air out the house. George guessed they probably took Tubbo up to his room to ride out the rest of his heat and that he stunk up the house on the way.

George slowly started to approach his pack knowing the second someone noticed him, he was gonna be bombarded with questions about his disappearance. 

The first person to notice him was Sapnap. He had been laying in the grass with his two mates and the rest of the pups. The second he noticed George though, he was almost immediately up and at his side. The others noticed him soon after and also quickly made it over to George.

When they arrived, however, the first thing they noticed was the smell. It took some people a second to realize what the smell was, but when they did their confusion grew, well all except Sapnap.

“Where the hell have you been?! Were you with that lone wolf again?! Real bad timing dude!! Puffy just told us that you ran off the second Tubbo presented! Why the hell would you do that!?” Sapnap started talking; it seemed to add both more concern and confusion to everyone around them. Quackity was the first one to finally ask the questions everyone was wanting to ask.

“Wait wait wait, this isn’t the first time this happened?! What the fuck man!! What happened to Phil's 'Stranger Danger’ rule he put in place about talking to rouges and lone wolves?”

“Yeah yeah, it's fine, He’s not a bad guy and I’m not going to say the reason why I went to go talk to him just now because I want to inform Phil first,” George stated matter of factly. A few more questions went around that George answered very vaguely before Techno should up.

Puffy had gone to go get Techno shortly before George had shown up. Once both Alpha’s were close enough they noticed the smell. The smell coming off of George was very much the smell of an extremely possessive Alpha, that wasn’t in their pack, trying to scent calm the Omega, and they didn’t like it. 

Techno immediately marched right up to George and started dragging him towards the Packhouse. While this was happening, all the pieces in Puffy’s head clicked together and she started to understand what was going on.

Techno didn’t stop dragging George until they made it to the porch. Where he promptly sat George down and started trying to scent over the foreign Alpha’s scent. It didn’t work very well but he finally stopped when he realized how uncomfortable George was getting.

He quickly backed away before turning to walk into the house. He rushed out an 'I’m gonna go get Phil’ before disappearing into the house. As they all waited for Phil to arrive George had the thought that this felt like being a kid again. Getting in trouble before having to wait for his parents to come ground him, and he hated it.

Though Phil quickly appeared, so George’s nerves didn’t have the chance to get the better of him yet. The second Phil saw him though he paused before he quickly stated.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update next Sunday


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so fourth in a row huh? I still really wanted to write and didn't want to leave you guys on a giant cliffhanger so here!!! it's defiantly shorter than average but I thought it was better than nothing!!

They slowly made their way to the office, Tommy and Techno right on their heels. Phil made it to the door first, he slowly opened it and gestured for George to enter. After he entered the others tried to follow, but were quickly stopped by Phil.

“I’m going to talk to George alone for now. If I need you, I will call you in.” Phil said sharply. Knowing it wasn’t an order they could fight they both turned to leave, Techno less begrudgingly than Tommy. 

Once they were gone, Phil shut the door before turning to George. He nodded for the shorter man to take a seat on the couch. George hesitated for a second, before quickly scrambling to sit. Once seated, Phil joined him on the adjacent couch.

“We have a lot to talk about then hm?” Phil prompted trying to get the younger to talk. When that didn’t work Phil continued. “So, what happened out there today?” Right to the point. Phil wanted to know the whole story and he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“Um… so I was training Tommy in archery when he started telling me about how when he went to the bakery on his break Tubbo wasn’t there. He told me about where Tubbo went but he was still nervous. Next thing you know Tubbo was staggering through the tree line!!” George finished thinking that was all he had to say. The look he got from Phil told him otherwise.

“Well once we made it over to him, I noticed a scent on him that I recognized. The scent was from the lone Alpha that lives right outside the pack border. So I obviously thought the worst, and went to go confront him about it.” Phil looked like he had questions so George stopped, but with a quick ‘carry on’ he did.

“I immediately went to his campsite and attacked him, which was probably not the smartest thing to do, but I did it. I yelled for a while trying to get him to tell me what he did, all while he was trying to calm me down. He finally got me to calm down and he explained what happened. He told me he would never touch a pup like I was insinuating, and after that, we just talked about some other things.” George said, happy to finally be done explaining.

Phil looked at him like he had a million questions running through his head. Once he finally got his mind sorted he started.

“Why do you know this lone wolf? That I specifically told you not to talk to.”

“Um… well the day you sent me on patrol after the meeting, I ended up stumbling upon his scent path. I started to follow it and it led me right to his camp. I looked around for a while before he returned. Once I noticed I probably shouldn’t be there, I tried to leave. We scuffled for a bit before we ended up talking.”

“Wait wait wait, So you're telling me that you not only disobeyed my orders, but you also walked into a possibly hostile Alpha’s territory without permission! George! You are going to get yourself killed one day!” Phil stated in utter disbelief 

“It wasn’t as bad as it seems, it kinda felt safe there, I don’t know why,” George said quietly, trying to defend himself. 

“You put yourself in a huge amount of danger going in there. Both today and before no one knew where you were, so we couldn’t back you up even if we wanted to. At this rate, you're going to be worse than Tommy, and that's absolutely terrible. I love my son but he’s a pain in the ass and a threat to his own life more often than not. I don’t know what to do with you if you keep this up.” 

“How about this, I won’t go anywhere off pack territory without telling you from here on out.”

“You think that's a compromise!! You were already supposed to be doing that! Any pup or vulnerable member must report to me if they have any intentions of leaving the territory, even if it's only for a couple of minutes!” Phil paused, hoping that got his point across before continuing. “Now let me have some time to gather my thoughts and come up with something to do with you.”

Phil abruptly stood and walked to the door connected to his office. The door led into his bedroom, which he disappeared into leaving George alone with his thoughts.

“Well, you really fucked this one up for yourself huh George.” He said to himself. Letting out a sigh he sat in silence waiting for his punishment to be dulled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now seriously, next update Sunday


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't post yesterday, I started sketching a blueprint for the packhouse. If you guys want to see it I could post it on my Twitter, but you got to let me know!! and here's the chapter

After much decision and deliberation on Phil’s end, he finally decided on George’s punishment. And so George was put on Tubbo duty.

For the week he was in heat, George had to help him, and be Tubbo’s little servant for the whole time. That meant that the other Omega was at Tubbo’s beck and call, so when Tubbo wanted something George had to go get it. And that was the only time he was allowed to leave the house. And even when he did leave he had to be accompanied the whole way there and the whole way back.

The week was a long one for sure, and Tubbo didn’t make it any easier. It wasn’t like the little baker was trying to make it difficult, he barely understood what was going on. Though that didn’t mean it was easy.

Tubbo constantly wanted attention, and not just from George. Every time George turned his back on the other Omega, he would try to make a run for it. He wouldn’t make it very far before George would catch him, and bring him back, but that wasn’t the only opposition George faced.

Tommy, The bane of George’s existence that whole week was the real challenge. Because Tommy wasn’t presented yet Phil didn’t want to run the risk of Tubbo’s heat possibly triggering Tommy’s presentation, (even though it was very unlikely). So for the week of Tubbo’s heat, Tommy and George switched rooms. Tommy did not like this plan.

The WHOLE week George had to stop both breakouts and break-in attempts from the pup. And It wasn’t like the little warrior wasn’t allowed to see his best friend, it was just scheduled and in very short integers, still Tommy did not approve.

George’s favorite (or should he say least favorite) break-in attempt, was when Tommy had the bright idea to steal all the sheets in the house, tie them together and try to descend the house from the roof to get into the second-story window. Unlucky for the pup, the window was locked from the inside. George had a right laugh watching the look on Tommy’s face when he realized he couldn’t get in. and the look when he realized the sheets were coming untied.

Tommy falling past the window both made George laugh and gave him a heart attack. He had quickly rushed towards the window to watch as Tommy shifted mid air and landed on his feet. 

For a good hour after that George had an angry wolf pup sitting on the ground outside the window. The sandy blond pup (that looked more like a fully grown wolf) angrily barked at the window the whole time, probably what would have been curses if he was human.

Though George was glad that it was now over. He was still being watched very closely and almost always had someone by his side, but soon everyone would forget about him because something bigger was about to happen.

The last full moon of the year also happened to fall on the winter solstices. Which meant 14 full hours that the moon would have an effect over the pack. During the full moon, no wolf can switch back to their human form, which means more time for George to have to be vulnerable.

George really didn’t like his wolf form, he would much rather be in his human one. George’s wolf was more on the smaller end like its human counterpart, but that wasn’t the reason he didn’t like it.  
George has never been a strong warrior, with being on the smaller side and all. So to be helpful in at least one kind of defense he chose archery. Ever since the first the Omega had picked a bow up he was good at it. His first shot almost hit the center of the target, just barely an inch off. 

But being amazing at archery had its downfalls. You can’t exactly shoot a bow with paws, now can you. This was the main reason George didn’t like full moons. It was a time that he would be vulnerable, unable to defend his pack because he was useless as a wolf.

His wolf also wasn’t anything to gawk at like some of the others in his pack. Ranboo and Techno have the most interesting fur patterns, with Ranboo being split down the middle black and white, and Techno having a genetic condition that made his fur turn pink.

From what George had heard Techno was born with both white hair and fur, after a year his hair started to turn a light pink and it just got brighter from there. 

Though those two weren’t just the only ones with cool wolves in their pack. The youngest of the pack, Fundy, was a bright orange. And even though he was just an average brown, Wilbur’s wolf still had an aura of regalness with how tall he is and his perfect curls.

Compared to them George’s wolf was really nothing special. The only thing slightly interesting was his multicolor eyes. His eyes being a dark gray-blue and muddy brown color.

After plenty of time comparing himself to his other pack mates, he realized it was kind of pointless. Everyone in the pack was so different that it was easy to tell different people apart even without using scent.   
The wolf that looked the closest to his right now was Tubbo’s, and they were very easy to tell apart. With Tubbo being one of the only members that is smaller than George, it was easy, though George doesn’t think it will stay that way for long. Tubbo is long overdue for his last growth spurt and once that happens he will probably shoot past the other Omega.

And with the full moon fast approaching George will have to deal with all these insecurities then, but for right now he will keep them bottled up.

It seemed that everyone was excited for the full moon in one way or another. Some excited for the chance to be in their wolf form for a long time without having to worry about responsibilities. Others excited for it to be over to have Tubbo’s presentation ceremony. 

A presentation ceremony is where a pup is accepted into the pack as a full-fledged member. The pup can choose to either become a member or not. If they choose no they are not forced to leave until they are 18, so they can stay and figure out what they want to do or where they want to go.

And with emotions in full-swing preparations began. 

During the full moon, no one is allowed inside the Packhouse, so one of the biggest things is to move the community nest outside. It’s usually a group effort to move all the furs, hides, and blankets outside along with a few exceptions.

Niki and Tubbo make basic snacks for everyone and pre-made breakfast for the morning after, Wilbur prepares simple first aid kits for all the bumps and bruises they will have to take care of in the morning. The only other Two excused from nest duty were Phil and Techno who were helping other packs with preparations in case a rogue attack were to happen during the full moon.

Once all the preparations were done, everyone started gathering around the fire that they ate important meals. After everyone was settled it was just nearing twilight. 

Some members were gathered on the logs around the giant campfire talking, while others were already snuggling in the huge nest that just seemed to get larger every time they moved it. 

Since it was the start of winter, there was barely a dusting of frost along the grass, most having already melted by the minimal sun throughout the day. But that was still enough, with the dropping temperatures to send a chill through most of their bodies, hoping to speed this up so they could just shift and be warmed by their fur.

They were all waiting on Phil to step out of the pack and make his way over here to begin the night. It had taken a while but by the time Phil had made it out, there was just a sliver of red along the horizon.

He hurriedly rushed over to his pack to see how everyone was doing before starting his quick speech.

“Ok everyone, a stressful day we’ve had today huh? Well now it’s over and we can have fun! Remember the rules! Stay in the pack territory. Don’t interact with anyone outside the pack! Even if they're in our territory, come find me. And most importantly be back before 3 am because that’s when we start our run. If you're not back by then we will come looking for you, Understand! Good! Now let’s all have a great night! And Get This Party Started!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update either Wednesday or Thursday


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo you guys wanted the drawing so you can go check it out on my Twitter!! my Twitter's @PflughoeftKatie if you want to check it out and I just posted it on there!!

Tonight was going to be a very big night for Dream. It was going to be his first time spending a full moon this close to a pack since he left his own. Every time he took an interest in a pack, he would never stick around long enough for a full moon, so this is going to be interesting. 

During the day Dream had prepared everything he thought he was going to need. He hunted a little extra, in case his wolf wasn’t up for hunting that night. He also prepared a small nest just outside his tent for when he wanted to lay down.

The nest wasn’t anything special, just some old blankets and furs he had collected. The most important thing in the nest was an old tattered blanket his Mom had made him when he was a pup.

Dream had left his pack on not-so-great terms. During his presentation ceremony, he had announced that he was planning on finding a new pack. This had come as a shock to most of his pack because it was very uncommon for someone to leave their pack specifically, and it had seemed out of the blue.

Dream at the time had been thinking about leaving for a while but had never told anyone. This surprise had angered quite a few pack members but most importantly it had angered their Alpha, better known as Dream’s dad.

The whole ceremony had ended in screaming, with Dream’s Dad thinking that he was going to take over the pack once he backed down, and Dream wanting to live his own life.

After the ceremony, it had been a tense couple of days. With his father refusing to speak to him and most of the pack mad at him, Dream decided to leave. Usually, with the process, the Alpha helps pick out a pack the member will go to, but without any help, Dream was on his own.

He had told his Mom right before he left of his plan, and she had given him most of his stuff. That’s where he got the blanket. When he was packing he had completely forgotten about it and he was happy now to have it with him.

Dream slowly went to go sit in his nest and wait for the moon to take its course. 

He sat there for a while waiting for it to finally begin. He was huddled in the nest slowly being warmed by the nearby fire. As the fire got hotter he had the passing thought that he should put it out before the night began, but the heat felt so nice.

As his body temperature started to rise he realized the time was coming. So he quickly stood up and took the bucket of water that he had by the fire and poured it over top. After, he stripped down tell he was bare naked before letting the shift take him.

Dream had blacked out for a minute before coming too. He looked around at the newly extinguished fire and the pile of clothes next to it. They appeared closer than before, probably because he was closer to the ground now.

The Young Alpha quickly stretched, having last time been in the form being when he had chased George. The quick thought of George had seemed to perk his wolf’s interest no matter how hard Dream tried to get him to stop.

After much coercion from Dream, his wolf had decided that instead, he wanted to go to the stream. With Dream not being opposed, they went. Quickly they made it over to the big stream, stopping right at the edge and looking down at his reflection. 

Dream’s wolf wasn’t small in the slightest, in fact, he would probably say he’s gigantic. He was really hit hard with them Alpha genes. When Dream had gone to lay on George when he had caught him, he had to distribute his weight over the small human so as to not crush him.

Along with his wolf being huge, he had shaggy blond fur with emerald eyes. None of which helped him when hunting. Every time he hunted in wolf form he was almost always spotted. At least he was faster than most of the animals he tried to catch or he would never get anything.

Once done admiring himself in the water he decided to get a quick drink before carrying on with his night. His wolf had immediately brought up the idea of visiting George before that was instantly shot down by Dream.

‘You know we can’t see him tonight. He probably won’t leave his territory and if his pack sees us we will be chased out’ Dream tried to reason with his stubborn Wolf

‘We can be cautious and I promise I won’t let them see me!! I just want to see what his wolf looks like, and I bet you're curious too!’ His wolf rebutted. Dream paused, It did pique his curiosity. When they had gone into the territory before they had never gotten caught, but this was a lot riskier. Dream thought it over for a little bit before responding.

‘Fine but just a little peek! We go in, we see him, we get out, got it!!’

‘Yes sir.’ The wolf said snarky, obviously not taking it as seriously Dream wanted him to, but they went. 

As they crossed the border they tensed trying to be as quiet as possible. They swiftly as they could, made it to the tree line, peering in on the celebration taking place.

Many wolves were gathered around, making it very hard to spot their target. After quite a bit of looking Dream finally spotted him. The small little Omega hiding at the back of the pack should have been a dead giveaway, but George had a knack at making himself seem invisible.

After he and his wolf had taken in the small, gorgeous, Omega, as promised they started to leave. But just as they turned to leave, out of the corner of their eye they saw the little Omega split himself off from his pack. 

The Tiny wolf quickly split off to the woods, not far from where Dream was standing. So with peaked curiosity, they decided to follow. He started to follow just far enough away that they could still see the Omega, but not close enough for the other to know they were there.

They started following him towards the border, quickly getting farther and farther away from the pack. Soon they reached the edge of the territory where George hesitated for a second, before continuing on his mission.

George quickly made a sharp left and started heading towards a familiar area to Dream. After a quick realization that George was headed to his camp, Dream got butterflies in his stomach.

‘Oh My God!! Is he coming to visit me!’ Dream thought 

‘Why else would he be out here stupid! I wonder if he’s coming out here for more than just company~’ His wolf said, with a smirk in his voice

‘Get your mind out of the gutter! You're not touching him tonight unless I say you can!’

‘Fine fine, keep your man to yourself, for now~’ Dream didn’t respond to that, he just focused on following the Omega. Once there, he watched George sneakily enter his camp. Dream quickly went around the side of the camp to watch the Omega explore in secret.

George slowly made his way around the camp, checking everything out now that his sense of smell has increased. He made about two laps around the Alpha’s camp before finally checking out the nest. And that’s when Dream made his move.

He quickly jumped out from behind the trees before tackling The small brown wolf into the already messy nest. Once sufficiently tackled Dream looked down at his catch knowing that tonight was just going to get better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update either tomorrow or Saturday


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick chapter update!!! hope you enjoy!

George, after much concentration, had finally been able to get away from his pack. All the others were already quite distracted with other things along the lines of taking care of others, roughhousing, or sleeping to pass the time.

The only obstacle George had to face, was already distracted by his mates wanting to go for a run. Sapnap had been put on ‘George Watch Duty’ by Phil after George had been relinquished from his Tubbo watching duties. And the Beta took his job very serious. Definitely not making fun of George every chance he got.

Every time George tried to get peace and quiet, Sapnap was there. The only thing that ever distracted him from his duties, was his two mates. Anytime George wanted to get his best friend off his case, he would go find them and Sapnap would get distracted long enough for the Omega to slip away.

This time though, Sapnap left him alone willingly, that was his mistake. The second George got the chance he booked it to the woods, his little wolf running as fast as he could.

George didn’t really have a plan for what he was going to do once he made it away from his pack. So when he made it into the woods he just kept walking. He didn’t really have an idea of where he wanted to go, but it seemed his wolf did.

‘Hey, where are we going?’

‘You’ll see when we get there, be patient.’ His wolf obviously trying to keep where they were going a secret, so George wouldn’t try to stop him. George kept silent for a while, his curiosity taking over his better judgment. That was until his wolf tried to quickly cross the border without him noticing. The Omega hurriedly took control again and stopped them before they crossed.

‘Where the fuck are you taking us!’

‘Calm down you’ll see when we’re there like I told you.’ His wolf said before taking control again. When his wolf was in control it always felt like an out-of-body experience to George. It was like looking through his own eyes but he wasn’t in control of the body.

At any point, George can take control of the body, but it always seemed harder during the full moons. It was just easier to let his wolf take control and let him do what he wants for a while, especially since the Omega doesn’t usually let his wolf do this.

The wolf usually functioned off base instinct, leaving very little room to reason with him. So George would only step in if it was completely necessary. After a little while longer of walking the Omega finally tuned back in, to where they were.

George immediately recognized this place as Dream’s campsite, but instead of freaking out and getting them out of there, he wanted to see what his wolf would do.

The little brown wolf slowly walked around the lived-in area, making sure to check every single object out, before coming upon the nest. George quickly directed his wolf away from it, knowing that most nests were personal and should not be disturbed.

The wolf huffed before deciding to not fight the other before making another lap around the camp. Once completed he started to make his way over to the nest again, this time though George didn’t stop him. But as he made his way up to the nest George started to notice a presence creeping up behind them.

Just as the Omega was about to turn around, he was immediately tackled into the nest. With the wolf still in full control, he tried to immediately fight back, this caused the big wolf on top of them, to try and cage them in even more than he already was.

Once his wolf had used up all his energy trying to fight, he calmed down enough to let George take control again. When George took control he realized he was on his belly with Dream’s huge wolf still standing over him.

Dream seemed to notice that George’s wolf wasn’t in control anymore and that he wouldn’t bolt the second he got the chance. He slowly backed off, not enough that he wasn’t still within a foot of the small Omega, but enough to let the other sit up slightly.

George tried to quickly get as much distance between them that he could while still being in the nest. He even debated leaving but when he moved to take a step out the growl from behind him stopped him in his tracks. 

The Omega turned to face the giant Alpha head-on. George never realized how big Dream’s wolf form was before this. It was probably the fact that He was smaller in wolf form that made it feel like Dream had tripled in size, but he still didn’t like it.

Dream was huge, he wasn’t any bigger than Techno’s wolf, but to the Omega, they were both giants. Everyone in his pack was huge though compared to him, most people towered over him with almost half a foot difference in height.

It seems that when George zoned out thinking, he zoned out looking at Dream. This caused the tall blond wolf's tail to start wagging before he quickly stood up to get closer to the Omega.

George was still pretty tired after all the preparations today, so when Dream coaxed him to lay down he did. The Alpha layed next to him, still very visibly happy. Dream placed his head over the back of the small Omega’s neck and started scenting him.

With all the exhausting things George went through today, it didn’t take him long to start drifting off. Being surrounded by a warm, comfortable nest and slowly being scented by what seemed to be a very caring Alpha, did him in.

George slowly fell asleep, his only hope was that he wakes up in time to get back before his pack came looking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update either Saturday or Sunday


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a nice setting up chapter for the next one

It was nearing the time to start the pack run when Sapnap realized something was off. He couldn’t figure out exactly what it was, but something wasn’t right. He soon started running the events of the night through his head trying to spot the problem.

Very early in the night, he went off with his mates to go for a ‘run’. He had finally taken a break from having to follow his best friend around for the past week, and that's when it clicks. 

He quickly stood up from where he and his mates were cuddling in the big nest. He looked around trying to spot the small brown Omega, with no luck. Not being able to spot him, Sapnap started to panic, the panic slowly seeping into his mate bond. His mates quickly trying to figure out what was wrong.

The only problem with being in wolf form is that they cannot communicate very well. Communication is very limited to smells and emotions through bonds, the stronger the bond the more communication.

A pack leader can send very basic thoughts to every official member of their pack. The messages being like ‘meet now’ or ‘go away’. This is the main reason why it is so important for newly presented pack members to choose if they are staying in the pack to become an official member or not because the bond can only be made once. If a member happens to choose another pack after they have already joined another the bond would be extremely weak.

The only other bonds that are strong enough for communication are that between mates and those with strong emotional connections, and that varies depending on the pair. The Trio, even though their bond was strong, they always had a hard time communicating through it. Usually, only one or two words getting through at most. This time was no different. 

Sapnap’s panic quickly spread to his mates, not knowing what was going on just seemed to make it worse. They tried to calm their mate down enough to at least get something out of him, with minimal success. 

After what felt like ages they got him calmed down enough to at least get one word.

‘George’

Once realization kicked in for the both of them, they immediately started chasing their mate who had already made it over to where their leader was. Phil was hanging out on the porch with the youngest of his twins, Techno. Techno was practicing jump attacks off the porch trying to perfect it if it was ever needed, while Phil just watched amusingly.

The quick approach of the three beta’s alerted Phil, and he slowly walked down from his spot on the porch. Once Phil passed him, Techno also took notice of the three approaching them.

The panic flooding from the mates put Phil on high alert, and he quickly went to access the problem.

‘What’s happening?’ Phil said through the bond link, hoping that he had at least enough of an emotional connection with one of them for one of them to get something through. Being the leader meant communication was more of a one-way street, he could say stuff but seldom would get a reply.

After no reply and everyone still panicking, Phil started to go into a panic as well. That was until Techno stepped in. With his ever-observant eye, he swiftly looked around the whole clearing immediately spotting the problem. And since he was second in command and Phil’s son, he had the connection to talk.

‘Where’s George?’ Techno said very monotony. Phil quickly looked back to where the trio was and asked if it was about George. With a quick head nod from them all and a hurried small bark that sounded like a yes from Karl, Phil started thinking of what to do.

‘If not back in an hour, we go find him.’

This caused an anxious head nod from the small group before they slowly made their way back to the nest. 

Time seemed to tick by without a sign of George. Everyone was slowly gathering at the fire waiting for the run to start, and waiting to see why the 3 mates in their pack smelled so anxious.

After everyone was gathered, Phil jumped up onto one of the logs, to inform all the members of the situation at hand.

‘Not all members are here, and we must go find them. George left and is not back as instructed.” Phil said to the whole group before giving individuals their instructions. It was annoying that he couldn’t inform the pups what was happening, (other than his son) because none were official members yet. They all seemed so confused.

He asked Wilbur and Niki to stay behind with the pups, with them being the most likely of the members that the pups would listen to or at least follow. With that sorted the rest of the members of the pack took off into the woods to hopefully find the lost Omega’s scent trail.

It took a while, but Sapnap finally picked up the scent of his best friend. He called his mates over and told them to go find Phil. They ran as quick as they could and brought Phil and Techno who trailed behind his dad, back with them.

Phil immediately knew what Sapnap was trying to point at and they all started following it. When they reached the edge of their territory and the scent kept going, Phil stopped to send a quick message to the rest of the searching members, telling them to meet up and follow his scent trail, before continuing on.

They followed the path into a small clearing in the woods. The clearing was set up like a campsite and looked to have had someone living there for a while. That wasn’t the shocking part though.

The nest set up right outside the tent held both the missing Omega and a strange Alpha. Neither of them had seemed to notice the guests that had so rudely barged into their little clearing because they both appeared to be asleep. With the blond Alphas head laying both gently and lovingly over the small Omegas neck.

This didn’t stop Sapnap from roughly grabbing the Alpha by the scruff and pulling him off of his best friend. The suddenness of the attack awoke both occupance of the nest, and they both went into fight mode.

Dream quickly shook the Beta off of him and flung him halfway across the campsite. The small fight that was about to happen, was quickly stopped by a loud growl coming from the only other Alpha there.

Everyone froze and turned to look at Techno who was standing just behind his father. With the attention now directed at them, Phil went to speak. 

‘George… you're in some deep shit now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update either Sunday or Monday


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I regretting making the communication system so difficult? Yes. Will I force myself to continue with it? Also Yes.

The walk back to the pack grounds was tense. Phil walked in front, leading the way back with Techno taking up the rear. The others surrounded the pair in the middle, to make escape that much harder. 

Their pack leader had decided that dealing with the situation would be a lot easier in the morning when they could understand each other better. Everyone was so tense, but what made it worse was that Dream had no clue what was going on.

After He had calmed down enough to know that he wasn’t about to be killed that second, he started to realize what was happening. George’s pack had come to find him and they found him with a random Alpha. Everything after that though was a confusing mess.

It looked like Phil was talking to George and the rest of the group that was there, giving them orders about what to do next. Soon George walked over to Dream and started nudging him towards the exit.

The Alpha wanted to fight it and stay in his territory, but the look he was getting from everyone made him cave in and follow. 

The group slowly made their way towards the pack border, with Dream and George receiving harsh stares the whole way. The only one who wasn’t staring at them was Phil. On the entire walk there, he was eerily calm, not a tense bone in his body. This just made the pair panic worse.

After a long walk back to the territory, they crossed the border and were almost immediately surrounded by other pack mates. All of them seemed both concerned and curious as to what was happening and who this strange wolf was.

Phil seemed to tell everyone to go back to the clearing where the packhouse was and wait for them to get there. Most retreated rather quickly while others decided to join the group that was taking its sweet old time getting there. 

The group finally made it into the huge clearing before they were instantly directed towards the packhouse. Once there, Phil stepped up onto the porch and turned around as if to give a speech. Dream couldn’t hear what he was saying, but the others could.

‘I’m very disappointed in one of our pack members today.’ Phil paused so he could start a new message. ‘But for right now, we will wait till morning to decide his punishment’ Pause. ‘So everyone go enjoy your last few hours of moonlight before it's over’

Everyone was still curious about this new outsider but set that aside to go enjoy their last few hours of freedom. After almost everyone had dispersed except the pair and Techno, Phil messaged them privately. 

He told George and Techno about how they were both to stay on the porch to either guard or to be watched over. Once received, Techno quickly went to push the other Alpha up onto the porch with a little more strength than necessary.

Dream went along with it, still confused about what was happening. After Techno got him to the spot he wanted, the look the other Alpha got was one of ‘stay where you are or else’ which Dream heeded. 

Once satisfied that the blond wolf would stay where he was, Techno turned around to go get George. George still appeared to be talking to Phil when Techno walked up to them

The Alpha sat down and waited for them to finish their very one-sided conversation, before grabbing George by the scruff of his neck and carrying him to the porch. The Omega was small enough to just hang off the ground and Techno took full advantage of it.

Before George could react he was quickly brought up onto the porch and dropped next to the other Alpha. They all sat awkwardly, as Techno plopped down next to them.

The awkward tension finally dissipated after Phil came to join them on the porch. He didn’t talk, but he did let out a slight calming smell in hopes of breaking the tension that was forming. 

He didn’t know how much the younger Alpha was understanding of the situation, and he didn’t want to scare him into attacking them, so he tried to stay calm. 

After a while Dream finally felt comfortable enough to lay down, which was quickly followed by George doing the same. They laid slightly separated for a bit before the small brown wolf moved in closer to the blonde. 

The Omega ended up curled right up against the newer Alpha’s side. He had only been laying there for what was maybe a minute before he was grabbed by the pink-tinted wolf and dragged to the other side of the said wolf. Techno had sufficiently made himself a barricade between the two stopping any further cuddling from happening. 

And even with only a couple of hours left in the night, they both could tell that it was going to be a loooong few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update either Tuesday or Wednesday


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was busy with a project for school and was absolutely wiped afterward. Also since spring break is coming up for me, I will have a different schedule and I will put that in the bottom notes

The rest of the night was mostly calm. The only time it got a little chaotic was when Tommy had tried to sneak past Techno to try and challenge the new Alpha, like the little chaotic gremlin he is. 

Surprisingly, he almost got past his older brother who was too focused on trying to keep the two in trouble apart, to notice the tall blond pup sneaking around the porch.

However, his plan was cut short when Phil spotted him before he got the chance to run and pounce onto the unsuspecting Alpha. He was sent away but had a few more successful attempts later in the night.

When the morning finally came the two troublemakers were allowed off the porch to join the rest of the pack at the fire. Some people were already shifted while others seemed content just staying in their wolf form.

Something Dream noticed as he approached the fire, was the many piles of clothes scattered around the area. Then the realization dawned on him that he would be naked when he shifted back.

It wasn’t such a big deal because shifters were usually pretty ok with nudity, but doing it in front of a new potential pack was a little weird and would probably be pretty awkward.

After Dream's little dilemma, he noticed Phil starting to shift. Dream quickly diverted his eyes to give the man some privacy to get changed. Once he knew the leader was done he gave him his full attention.

“You guys take your time shifting back because when you do we are going to have a loooooong discussion about a lot of things. And you, you lone wolf, I’ll have my son grab you some of his clothes so you can have something to change into. I don’t think you want to be naked during this conversation.”

After that conversation was over, Phil left them to go tend to today's duties before their talk later. The two of them were left surrounded by the rest of the pack, who once they noticed they were left alone, swarmed them with either questions or curious sniffing.

The first one to really do anything different was Tommy. The little shit had gone up behind Dream, in his blind spot, and bit him on the tail. Dream had quickly yelped and wailed around to see who had just done that.

The blond pup was just standing there with what looked to almost be a smirk on his face. This caused Dream to let out a low growl and slowly start approaching the tall pup. After a couple of seconds, Tommy’s confidence started to drop and Dream was about to lay off and back down. 

That was before he got the wind swiftly knocked out of him by a slightly smaller raven wolf. Dream immediately recognized the wolf. It was the wolf that had attacked him and George when they were in Dream’s nest.

Sapnap didn’t let Dream up even when the Alpha had stopped growling. Just as Dream was about to get fed up with being held down the weight was lifted off him. 

What Dream thought he was going to see when he looked up, was the raven wolf either still standing over him or right beside him. Shockingly, he was wrong. 

When he looked up, he saw Techno in human form trying to hold the wiggling black wolf. The sight both made Dream’s wolf chuckle a bit and sprung Dream into action. The blond Alpha quickly stood up and ran to try and hide behind the much smaller Omega.

George was still standing there in a little bit of both shock and tiredness. The only sleep he had gotten that whole night was his hour nap with Dream, so he was out of it.

Once the giant Alpha tried to hide behind him, he was done. George looked at the Alpha, who was almost twice the size of him and just walked toward the pack nest before flopping down and trying to sleep.

Dream stood in slight shock that the Omega wasn’t willing to defend him, before quickly scurrying over to try and join George in the nest. Before he could make it there though, Dream was stopped by a blond in a white hoodie that told him to quote ‘not even think about it, buddy’.

Sadly Dream turned around to face the big group that was slowly turning more and more human. Techno noticed the second that Dream turned around, he had no clue what to do, so he stepped in.

“Hey Loner, I’ve got some clothes over here for you to put on, so shift already and let's go see if you need to be patched up anywhere by Wilbur,” Techno said before starting to walk towards Wilburs medical tent. After deciding he didn’t really want to shift with this many people around, he picked up his clothes in his mouth and lagged slightly behind the other Alpha.

Once they made it, Dream walked swiftly behind the tent before quickly shifting and putting on his provided clothes. After he was done, he walked back around just to immediately be greeted by both of the twins.  
They both stared at him for a second too long before Techno looked away, Wilburs gaze still lingered. Once he had had a sufficient look, Wilbur finally went to speak.

“Hey~ hot stuff, what's your name?” Having been thrown off by the Omega’s forwardness, Dream stuttered into his response.

“d-Dream. My name is Dream.”

“Nice name, do you have anything for me to check out, maybe an injury underneath those jea-!?” Wilburs flirty remark was quickly cut off by a sharp smack to the back of his head from his twin.

“No flirting with outsiders, also you have a kid, so stop being so sexual.” 

“Well, how do you think I got fundy-!?” That was also cut off by another sharp smack to the head. Wilbur just smirked before turning to talk to Dream again.

“But seriously, do you need me to check up on anything? I’m actually really good at it and could probably get you healed like that!” Wilbur said snapping his fingers

“Nah, I think I’m good. I just have a few scratches here and there, nothing big.” Dream said quickly, still slightly flustered from the tall Omegas flirting.

“How about just a quick check to make sure there’s definitely nothing bad, and maybe we could do something fun during your check up~” Wilbur flirted, before swiftly ducking into his tent just narrowly missing another smack.

Dream looked to Techno hesitantly before the pink-haired Alpha just shook his head in disappointment and gestured for Dream to enter. Once Dream hesitated again Techno said something along the lines of ‘he won’t do anything with me there, I think’ before entering the tent himself.

The blond debated just running but eventually gave up and entered the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will probably be Monday or Tuesday hopefully. Since me and my mom are driving to Florida, I will be in a car for almost two full days over Saturday and Sunday. so just know updates are going to be slow for the next week and a half


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such amazing comments!!!! I love reading them all and they make my day even better when I see I got a new one, so keep it up!!

George woke up from his nap later that day to see that he was the only one still hanging out around the fire. The sun was high in the sky and everyone had gotten back to their daily duties 

The Omega had finally decided to bite the bullet and get the conversation he needed to have with Phil over with. So, he stood up from the nest that still needed to be brought back inside and walked over to his clothes that were laying on the ground from the night before.

George quickly shifted back to human form and changed as slowly as he could, delaying the inevitable conversation that was bound to happen the second he was spotted by their leader.

After Georges leisurely dressing, he still wasn’t mentally prepared for the discussion about his upcoming punishments, so he decided to distract himself. He started gathering and sorting the whole nest to bring back inside.

The process of getting the nest out of the house had taken most of the day and about half the pack to do, so the Omega trying to complete the task before the inevitable conversation was just an idiotic thought. This was pointed out when George wasn’t even halfway through with his goal when he was interrupted by his best friend.

Sapnap had noticed the Omega silently working away at the nest, trying to go unnoticed. He was having none of it and went to go get answers for his own questions, before forcing George to face his fear and get his punishment over with.

“Are you planning on avoiding your talk with Phil all day or are you gonna man up and get it over with,” Sapnap said, slightly towering over George’s hunched-over figure as he was picking up a lot of the smaller items from the nest.

“I’m not avoiding anything! I’m just taking the nest inside, theeeen I’ll go talk to Phil. So see, I'm not avoiding anything!”

“We both know you won’t be able to get that nest inside before it’s dark again, and by the time you do, Phil would already be asleep. But the convo is inevitable so just get it over with so I can torcher you with my own questions. By the end of this Phil won’t be your biggest threat, it’ll be me!” The Beta replied dramatically pointing at his chest.

The small Omega huffed at his friend's extravagant nature before finally setting all the hides and clothes he had gathered back on the ground. 

“Fine, I’ll go talk to Phil. Do you have any idea where he might be exactly?”

“Yeah I think he went to go talk to that Alpha of yours at the medical tent, and all I've got to say is woooo, you picked a hot one, Georgie. I got a glimpse at him when I walked by the tent earlier and my god he’s handsome. You better get that under lock and key before he gets snatched by another Omega, by bets on Wilbur.”

“Firstly, he’s not my Alpha and secondly, I completely forgot Dream was here. I should probably go help him and I'm gonna ignore everything you just said about how hot he is and be on my way now.” George stated, before turning around to start walking towards the tent. Though he was quickly stopped by Sapnap shouting at his retreating back.

“So his name’s Dream huh?, fitting seeing how he’s a Dreamboat!” Sapnap said before laughing at his own joke.

“I’m gonna ignore that also,” George shouted over his shoulder as he continued walking away from the Beta. Never turning to look back at his best friend.

After a little bit, George heightened his pace up to a jog to hurry over to the tent. Once there, he quickly ducked inside to see five people scattered around. The first one he spotted though was Dream

Dream was sitting on one of the few cotts Wilbur was able to fit in the enclosed area. Techno was standing right behind the other Alpha on one side of the cott while Phil stood in front of him on the other.

The other two members also in the tent, were Ranboo and Wilbur. Ranboo was tending to some supplies on one of the carts, checking his book that he always kept on him to make sure everything was there and in the right spot.

The tall pup had been training under Wilbur for some time now. He was trying to become a future medic for the pack and maybe take over Wilbur’s position later on in life. 

The only problem he ever had was with his memory. When the pack had found him he couldn’t remember anything from before that exact moment, even though he was at least 12 years old at the time.

After a little while of living with their pack they had realized that the tall pup’s amnesia wasn’t just a one-time thing, he would forget what he had just done and would try to do it over again. He would also sometimes forget full-length conversations with people and would constantly forget names.

Soon Phil had realized that the pup needed help and gave him a notebook to write everything he did down in it. This both really helped the pup and everyone in the pack. It finally let Ranboo become a member of the pack and help him create emotional bonds with everyone.

The only other person left in the tent was Wilbur, and when George finally noticed where he was sitting, anger almost took over his mind. That was before George took a second to calm himself down, he was not going to be jealous over a stupid Alpha.

Wilbur was sitting on the cott next to Dream, with his leg almost on top of the others. He was obviously trying to flirt, and when Wilbur flirts he goes hard, so George was honestly surprised the other Omega wasn’t just sitting in the blond Alpha’s lap already.

The first person to notice George’s presence at the door was Techno, who swiftly made his way over to the shorter Omega. Once by his side, Techno gestured for George to follow him over to another one of the open cotts.

Techno sat down first slowly followed by George whose attention was immediately taken by the blond Alpha that was sitting just across the room. George however was quickly taken out of his daze by a figure standing in his line of view of the blond Alpha.

“It’s a pleasure you can finally join us now George, I’ve got a lot of things I would like to talk to you two privately about, so let’s get start!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next update will be because I'm still in Florida and I won't be back home till next Monday but I will try to get it out before then


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream's POV from the last chapter!!! I was planning on just starting with Dreams POV then transitioning into the talk but it was getting late where I am and the chapter was getting long, but I hope you enjoy!!!!

The first thing Dream noticed when he entered the tent was how unorganized it was. There were about 5 cots inside the tent, all of which seemed to be situated in any place they could fit. All the medical supplies were thrown onto one of the two carts, haphazardly organized. When Dream looked down there were extension cords running out the side of the tent towards Niki’s bakery. 

Niki’s bakery was one of the only two places in the territory that had a generator, the packhouse being the other. So, when they needed to power things like the overhanging lights or the small fridge in the corner of the tent, they just stole power from Niki.

After Dream had fully entered the tent, he was quickly ushered over to one of the closest cots. Once seated, he noticed Techno walking towards the door before he stopped and zipped up the bug net that Dream had just noticed covered the whole inside of the tent.

After his look around, Dream finally focused his attention back on the Omega in front of him.

“Yeah, it's not much of a sight right now, is it? I got so caught up in one of our pups presenting and having to do daily checkups on him that I hadn’t gotten a chance to reorganize yet. I probably should have done that while preparing for the full moon, but I really just wanted to shift and have some fun. Did you get to see my wolf form? And if I have to say, that forms just as sexy as I am-”

“WILL!!” Techno quickly interrupted Wilbur’s ranting to point at one of the pups (that Dream had overlooked) standing in the corner of the room looking traumatized. If Dream’s memory served him right, it was Ranboo that was standing there shocked still, previously writing in his book.

“Sorry Ranboo forgot you were here for a sec, you can leave if you want because I’m probably not going to be able to stop myself from flirting with this big hunk of ma-”

“WILBUR SOOT!” Techno shouted once again, interrupting Wilbur’s attempt at flirting. At this point, Dream is beat red, not used to being the one flirted with.

“Fine fine I’ll chill it down slightly. Let’s get back on topic from before, we will work on the biggest injuries first then work our way down to the bumps and bruises, ok hot stuff let’s get started!” That comment received a sharp smack to the back of Wilbur’s head, and the only thing Dream was confused about was how Wilbur didn’t have a concussion yet.

For the next half hour, they started making their way through all the cuts, scratches, and bruises all over the Alpha’s body. Some of the injuries were a lot worse then what Dream had thought they were. Like the long scratch and bite mark, Sapnap had left when he had found both him and George in his nest together.

The whole time was filled with flirty comments coming from Wilbur, reprimands from Techno, and awkward short laughs from Dream. The other occupant of the room had gone back to writing in his journal before Wilbur had called him over to help wrap one of the bigger cuts.

Once finished, they all sat in a weirdly peaceful silence. Wilbur had finally finished his aggressive flirting attempts and they had all fallen quiet. Though, the Omega was still flirting in other ways.

The medic had moved at one point so he was sitting next to the Alpha. Which soon moved into him moving closer and closer, till the Omega’s leg was practically on top of the blond’s and he leaned into the shorter’s side.

Dream didn’t really notice the proximity till someone decided to join them in the tent. The person that joined them happened to be none other than the leader himself, Philza. 

“I was looking for you. If Tommy hadn’t told me what he did I would have figured you bolted. Good thing you made the right decision of staying, we wouldn’t want to hunt you down now, now would we?”

“Daaaaadd, don’t threaten him! Threatening him will only make him try to run away, and I kinda want to keep this one for myself~” Wilbur said, slightly grabbing Dream’s arm before a quick ‘STOP’ came from the pink-haired Alpha standing behind them. Wilbur reluctantly let go of Dreams arm but didn’t move away in the slightest.

“As I was saying before, you made the right decision to stay, there's a lot I need to talk to you about specifically, but we can talk about that later. Do any of you know where George is?” 

“Uh yeah, I think he went to go take a nap or something in the big nest earlier but I don’t know if he’s still there or not.” Dream said recounting his memory from earlier when George gave up protecting him to go back to bed.

“Knowing George he’s probably still there and will be for a while,” Phil said, then paused noticing something outside the tent. “One second let me do something real quick then we can get back to talking.”

Dream watched as the leader hurriedly walked towards the exit to grab one of the passing by pack members. Dream could hear something along the lines of ‘when he wakes up tell him I’m here' before Dream got a glimpse of how Phil was talking to.

Dream immediately recognized the smell of the beta from both earlier this morning and last night that attacked him. They locked eyes for a second, Sapnap obviously taking a second to check him out in human form compared to wolf form, before turning back to Phil.

The beta left and Phil returned to continue their basic discussion from earlier. Everything stayed like that for a while, nothing really changing till he felt the presence at his back slowly start to walk away.

Dream turned to see where Techno was going to spot George standing in the doorway. This was the first time Dream realized how close Wilbur actually was to him.

George seemed lost in thought standing in the entryway before Techno brought him out of it by directing him towards one of the cots. Techno sat down first, it being the first time the other Alpha sat since entering the tent before George joined right after.

The Omega didn’t seem to notice that the other Alpha had his arm slightly slung around his waist. George’s attention seemed to be directed at him and how close Wilbur was sitting to him.

Dream thought about scooting away slightly, but in fear of making it awkward, he didn’t. Though he did direct most of his attention to the arm that was resting lightly on the small Omega’s hip, to the point he almost missed Phil talking.

“It’s a pleasure you can finally join us now George, I’ve got a lot of things I would like to talk to you two privately about, so let’s get start!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update hopefully Monday maybe tuesday


End file.
